


Couldn't Get Better

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, famous!blaine, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine life was basically perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is at one of his concerts when he gets a phone call saying Kurt has gone into labour. Blaine has to leave the show letting everybody know that he’s going to be a daddy

There was just something about preforming on stage. It made him feel like he was dancing on electricity. Every nerve was alight and he felt so, so alive.

The roar of the crowd made him grin. He felt loose and free as he lightly played a little tune on the piano. The lights shone down on him and he could feel his button up shirt beginning to stick to his back.

“Hello New York City!” He called into the microphone, grinning at the responding screams. “It is  _so_ good to be home.”

And it was. Blaine had been on the road for weeks, living out of his tour bus. If someone had told him that he was going to be performing for thousands of adoring fans, he would have laughed.

Blaine knew he was by far the most popular young artist out there. He was nominated for three Grammys and had a baby on the way, life was pretty much perfect.

His mind even grew a little hazy as he remembered the latest picture some paparazzi had taken of him and Kurt. Kurt was big with their baby, dressed comfortably as they walked to lunch together, hand in hand. He looked so beautiful, so happy as they laughed together.

Blaine glanced up at Sam who grinned at him and gave him the thumbs up, signaling that his guitar was good to go.

“How are you all feeling tonight?” The shrieks were nearly deafening and Sam laughed loudly next to him.

Losing himself to the music, Blaine let his fingers fly across the keys as Sam started to play. The crowd cheered and God, this was everything he _dreamed_ of.

Then his phone vibrated on top of the piano.

Without missing a note, Blaine glanced over and read “Kurt” flashing across the top. Kurt knew he was performing, Kurt knew he couldn’t answer. He continued through the song, singing his heart out.

**Kurt: Call me.**

Blaine went right into the next song. Kurt was probably just craving curly fries or something again, this wasn’t new. He sang and smiled and just enjoyed being on stage until…

**Kurt: I’m at the hospital. The baby is coming.**

His fingers slipped on the keys and a sour note rang through the theater. His mind was suddenly filled with cotton and he stared intently at the phone for a few moments. Sam took a few steps to him and he looked up, eyes wide.

“I…I have to go,” he managed to gasp out and Sam blinked in surprise as the audience fell silent. “I’m sorry but…I’m going to be a dad.”

He jumped to his feet and Sam grinned widely. “Go dude!”

“I have to go! I’m going to be a daddy!” He sprinted off stage, deaf to Sam grabbing the microphone and trying to calm the fans.

A lot of things had changed in the past few years. He had gone from a kid in Ohio singing showtunes to an international popstar. He was in every magazine, his album has gone diamond, and he was loved by everyone.

And now his beautiful, amazing husband was having their baby. God, could life get any better?


End file.
